PS321
/ |title_ja=VS キルリア |title_ro=VS Kirlia |image=PS321.png |chapter=Emerald |volume=28 |number=321 |location=Battle Dome |prev_round=Verily Vanquishing Vileplume II |next_round=Susceptible to Sceptile }} / or Ruby Versus Emerald (Japanese: VS キルリア VS Kirlia or ルビー対エメラルド Ruby Versus Emerald) is the 321st round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot and introduce themselves as two other Pokédex holders from Hoenn. demands to know if it was and who sent them, but they correct him by stating that it was Professor Birch who sent them to help. Emerald states that he doesn't need help and runs off. Ruby and Sapphire try to get him to stay, but lashes out with , sending the two Trainers flying. Sapphire states that they should follow him, but Ruby states that they will be competing with him in the Battle Dome tournament anyway. Ruby begins smelling something on his clothes and decides that he needs a change of clothes. Ruby's prissy attitude angers Sapphire, who questions why a boy would act like that. Meanwhile, Scott spots them from afar, noting that they have arrived as expected. Back inside the Battle Dome, the press are excited to see real Trainers battling as opposed to virtual Trainers. They note how has appeared amongst the lineup of challengers participating in the tournament. Most of the reporters are banking on Emerald making it all the way to the top, but one of them notice that newcomers Ruby and Sapphire are proving themselves to be equally promising. Ruby, with Mumu, and Sapphire, with Chic, both easily defeat their opponents with a single hit, allowing them to advance to the next round. Emerald and Tucker also beat their opponents, which allows them all to advance to the semifinal round. Scott notes that the match-ups between Emerald vs Ruby and Sapphire vs Tucker will be interesting. Scott goes over to Tucker to ask how he's doing. He wonders what will happen if Tucker loses to Sapphire before he gets to battle Emerald. Tucker suggests that whoever wins the tournament will be awarded the Tactics Symbol, but states that he won't lose anyway. Tucker states that he doesn't care about winning, and that all that matters is getting strong enough to beat Guile. In the first semifinal match, Emerald and Ruby go on the stage. Emerald attempts to check Ruby's data, only to be interrupted by Ruby recording Mumu, Feefee, and Rara. A referee enters the stage, demanding to know what Ruby is doing, only for Ruby to tell him to set up a stage light for his Pokémon. Ruby tells Emerald that he doesn't need to check up on his team, as he already made them available to see. Ruby sends out Rara first, so Emerald counters with his . Rara starts off with a to put Dusclops to sleep. Dusclops manages to break free of the spell, so it fires of a super effective at Rara. Despite the endless barrage of Shadow Balls, Rara manages to keep standing, so Emerald has Dusclops use . The attack gives Rara a , making it so that Rara will lose health as the battle goes on. Tucker questions if that will help him win as he gestures towards Dusclops. Emerald notes how Dusclops is burned, too, which is the result of Rara's Ability, . Tucker confirms that the Ability forces the user's opponent to share the same status conditions, while Scott suggests that Rara had used earlier, meaning that none of Dusclops's Shadow Ball attacks had actually worked. Emerald is shocked to see that all of his attacks were for nothing as both Pokémon fall to the ground, fainted. Emerald realizes that his opponent is strong, while Ruby merely replies with a grin. For his last Pokémon, Ruby sends out Feefee. Ruby muses if Emerald will send out Sceptile for the type advantage again. Emerald is confused to see how Ruby is so confident that he doesn't care about type match-ups. Either way, Emerald sends out Sceptile to do battle, only to be interrupted by Ruby. Much to Emerald's irritation, Ruby begins arguing with the staff about the stadium lighting not showing Feefee's good side. Major events * refuses and 's offer to help him. * Emerald continues his Battle Dome challenge. * Ruby and Sapphire begin competing in the Battle Dome. * Emerald battles against Ruby. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Professor Birch (fantasy) * Dome Ace Tucker * Scott * Guile Hideout (fantasy) * Reporters Pokémon * (Rara/ ; 's) * (Mumu/ ; 's) * (Feefee/ ; 's) * (Chic/ ; 's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) Trivia Errors * In the Chuang Yi version, mistakenly calls the "Leaf-type". In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |ko= |vi = VS Kirlia - Ruby và Emerald }} de:Kapitel 321 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS321 it:LGA321 zh:PS321